


When I see you

by VillanellexEve



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fashion Designer Villanelle, Fluff and Smut, Journalist Eve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VillanellexEve/pseuds/VillanellexEve
Summary: " I want you to model for me." She whispered in her ear. Eve let out a loud laugh and turn over in Villanelle's arms. "You've got to be kidding me" A quick look at the blonde's face revealed that she was serious.ORA older journalist falls in love with a up and coming fashion designer.
Relationships: Carolyn Martens/Konstantin Vasiliev, Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 10
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

Eve let out a less than pleased sigh as she walked into her favorite coffee shop and saw the long line. She knew if she stood in line, she would be late more than she could afford. She was already running nearly 20 minutes behind, and she still had to make another 30-minute trip downtown to BitterPill. Weighing her options, Eve decided it’s better to be late and sated then to be tired and cranky.

As the she stepped in line, she briefly acknowledged the presence that stepped up behind her. A quick look behind her revealed the face of a slightly taller male, dressed to the tee in a black suit with a cream-colored silky shirt, who when noticing her glance, sent her a smirk.

“See something you like?” Rolling her eyes, the older woman ignored him. She had neither the time nor energy for an arrogant jackass.

Quickly turning when she noticed his mouth opening again. Pulling out her phone and noticed the 17 new messages. Fourteen from Elena begging her to attend the grand opening of a new boutique, Two from Bill inquiring where she was, and one from Kenny asking for a coffee and a blueberry muffin.

Shooting off a quick “Yes” to Kenny and a “Be there soon” to Bill.

Noticing the line moving, the brunette stepped up two more paces. 

Eve tried to think of a response to Elena. One hand she owed her one for covering for the journalist a few weeks ago. On the other hand, Eve didn’t want to be dragged to another over-priced shop where she wouldn’t buy a single thing. The last time they went together, she had an embarrassing experience she wasn’t willing to relive. Releasing another sigh, Eve sent a quick “Maybe” and finally stepped up to the counter and placed her order of two coffees and two blueberry muffins.

While pulling out her wallet she heard a slightly louder than needed “Excuse me, I got this.”

Turning around, Eve breathed a quick “fuck my life” and looked at the overly dressed man.

“I can pay for my own coffee, thanks” Eve says, her displeasure showing on her face by a furrowed brow and a tight-lipped smile.

“No no, I insist. Nothing pleases me more than spoiling beautiful women”

After paying and stepping away from the counter with Eve, the man turned to her with a charming smile and held out his hand. “I’m Hugo and you are?”

Eve’s right eyebrow quirked up at his blatant flirting and overconfident

“Eve…and I’m not interested” Giving his hand a quick shake and letting go quickly.

“Ouch, I was just being friendly love. I thought I would get some brownie points for paying.” Hugo says with a shrug of his shoulders.

“That’s on you, I declined but you’re need to spoil “beautiful women” as you say costed you $6.50.” 

Hugo was caught off-guard at Eve’s sharp response. He gives her a brief nod “Feisty, I like that in a woman”

Eve gives Hugo another tight smile “Charming. I have to go though I’m late for work.”

“Wait, before you go, could you do me a favor?”

“What?” Eve says, exasperated

Hugo reaches into his pocket and pulls out a flyer. “My boss just opened a store a few blocks away. I would love it if you came and took a look. Maybe pick something,” His eyes run up and down her figure, stopping at her breast repeatedly and continuing on.” that emphasizes your figure.”

Grabbing the paper, Eve’s eyes were immediately drawing to the bold drawing of the title.

“La Villanelle. Like the poetic form?” she asks. 

“Something like that” Hugo replies. “Think about it, there’s some clothes you’d look absolutely delicious in” Hugo pushes the flyer into her hands and makes his way out of the coffee shop.”

“Yeah, right.” Eve crumbles up the invitation and stuffs it in her pocket. Checking the time, Eve swears when she sees its half past 10. Walking quickly, Eve leaves out the shop and makes her way to work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 43 Kudos!!? Thank you so much! This one's Almost 1,000 words so I hope you like It!

Finally rushing into the office building, Eve was exhausted. She practically ran all the way from the coffee shop. Foregoing the elevator, she climbed the stairs two at a time, nearly tripping twice in her haste. 

Easing onto the fifth floor, Eve slowly opened the door labeled “Bitter Pill”. Pushing the door open, Eve suck her head in the door and took a quick look around. Seeing the no one was there, she rushed to her desk as fast as she could. Setting both coffees and muffins on her desk, Eve didn’t notice the figure until it was too late. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Oh, fuck!” Jumping from freight, Eve turned around while holding a hand to her rapidly beating heart and was surprised to see her coworker and friend Bill standing behind her. 

“Bill what are you doing here? And why are you snooping around my desk?”

“I wasn’t snooping. I was looking for that article you were supposed to be working on” Bill replied. “Still haven’t changed, I see. Late for work, your desk is a mess, and you’re probably behind on more than one article.”

“What? No, ok yes but- The line at the coffee shop was ridiculous.” Eve tried to defend herself but even the argument sounded weak to her ears. Internally Eve kicked herself for wasting her time talking to the guy at the coffee shop, if it wasn't for him, she could've made it in time. 

‘Fine, I woke up late and rushed here as soon as I could with a short stop at the coffee shop.” Eve admitted. 

“There’s the Eve I know and love. I missed you kiddo” Bill bend and gave Eve a hug with a firm pat on the back. “I missed you too.”  
It was true. Their relationship had been strained the last few months, with Eve’s failure of a marriage coming to an end and Bill’s new infant daughter, they rarely saw each other outside of work. 

“How’s Keiko and Diane? I hope she isn’t keeping you up to late” Eve amended while steering Bill towards a table a little further away so they could sit down and have a chat.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

“Are you a bloody idiot?” Snapped out an angry blonde at a mover carrying pushing a rack of suit tops. “How could you possibly think that rack goes in the front? It goes the back. The back, you buffoon.”

Standing with her hands on her hips, she directed two more movers to carry boxes of clothes to back. “I could do this shit in my sleep, who know moving clothes was so fucking complicated.” 

Watching them careful, the store owner, Villanelle Astankova, paused to take in her success. 

After 3 years of non-stop, hard work. Villanelle had finally opened her third store. This one will be focused on something......untraditional. 

Hearing the bell above the door ring, she absentmindedly yelled out “We’re not open yet, wait in the line” 

Hearing no reply, she turned to the door, standing there was Hugo handling two cups of coffees with a smug smile on his face.

“Well look decided to show up” 

Holding out the left cup of coffee, Hugo scoffed and said, “You can’t be mad boss, I’ve just done you a huge favor.”

“What? What favor?” She replied with a frown on her face as she grabbed the cup of coffee. 

“I’ve just got you another customer.” Hugo gives her another smug smile and she seriously considers punching him in the face. 

“Are you blind?” Villanelle turned him in a circle twice to make sure he didn’t hit his head on the way into the shop.

“No, I’m not blind. The reason I’m late is because I’ve just scored you a hot ass customer. God Villanelle, you should’ve seen her. She was hot as shit. Chinese, big luscious curls, banging bodies, legs that would look amazing wrapped around my waist. With lips that could suck my-" 

“God you’re such a pig.”  
“A pig who’d going to get laid. She was totally digging me.” He replied with a cocky smirk. “I’ll make sure everything is running smoothly boss. Don’t miss me to much.” Taking a sip of coffee, Hugo made his way to the back, all the while thinking about turning his charm on the Asian woman when he saw her again.

“If you weren’t so damn useful, I’d fire you.” Villanelle muttered to his retreating form.  
Villanelle met Hugo fresh out of college. Hugo was a fashion major just like her. They had been partners at one point, tasked with creating a set clothes together. She’d initially been put off by his pretentious and loud attitude, but he grew on her. And when he followed her from Russia to London with his mind made up of “Helping her become the greatest designer ever”. His words of course. 

So far, he’s stuck true to his words. He helped design and promote her current shop, which is why she currently had a line wrapped around the block looking for the barest hint of a chance to enter. And that’s not even half of the people interested in her store. She currently has a two wait lists on her office desk, the first with almost half a million people on it. The second one nearly had her eyes popping out of her head. Villanelle doesn’t know how he did it, but this list had thousands of celebrities on it, with little messages of call Me’s and I can’t wait to shop there’s. 

Villanelle could not believe her luck and vowed to do everything in her power to keep her dream going. Releasing one peaceful sigh, Villanelle checked her appearance in the nearest mirror and fixing a lose string hair, then made her way to the double doors of her shop. Flipping we’re open sign; she opened the doors to a stream of customers. 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to post chapter 2 the following week but I got really demotivated for a while. But I'm back better than ever and chapters 3/4 are in the works. Special thanks to Diane and Creis for the lovely support on both ends. 
> 
> @VillanellexEve on twitter if you have questions, want a sneak peek of upcoming chapter, or just to chat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually freaked out when it showed that I hadn't updated in a month, thankfully I just didn't update the date when I posted chapter 2. Hope you all enjoy this chapter! Another Thanks to Diane, she's been so helpful this whole time. 
> 
> Today, I kinda need my readers help. I need two names for a OC couple. Preferably Lesbian but i'm open to a male/female couple. Even you're own name of you want. Please drop your suggestions in the comments.

“Please, please, please. Please Eve.”

Blowing her hair out of her face, “No” Eve replied again drawing a laugh from Bill, Kenny and Bear. Elena had been begging her for the better part of a half hour to visit some recently opened store just a few blocks away.

“Why don’t you take your boyfriend?” Eve swatted her away from her “I’m sure he’d love to go.

Being denied once again, Elena slumped to floor dramatically. After laying on the floor for a few unnecessary seconds and bringing her knees to her chest to rest on them, Elena tried to explain why she couldn’t take her “Boyfriend.”

“He’s a **_male_** ” she replied with a disgusted look on her face as if she wasn’t dating him. “This specific store was made for powerful, sophisticated women like us.” She gestured between them both.

“I like to think we all could be powerful and sophisticated.” Bear butted in. Swirling in her chair, Eve noticed Kenny, Elena, and Bill joined in to give him an incremental look. “What? Men can be both too.”

“Eve come on. You basically owe me. Remember I covered for you with Carolyn and Frank last week. This will cover both times.” Elena, on her knees now, begged once again.

While that was true. Last week had been hard for her. Niko was once again being insufferable prick. Texts, multiple phone calls, he even showing up at her apartment once. Claiming he’d forgotten a lesson. From three months ago? _Yeah right_. Eve scoffed in her head.

Most of the time to complain about how shitty of a wife she was. Or even worse bragging about how much Gemma loved him, and how good she was in bed. The last part actually made her laugh because she knew he was performing nothing but same, boring position. _God Gemma, I hope you like missionary sex._

“Fine. But you can’t be mad if I don’t buy anything.” Elena immediately throws herself at Eve. Hugging her tightly. “Perfect, you’re going to love this store. It’s called _La Villanelle_.”

“La Villanelle?” Reaching behind her, Eve grab her coat and began digging into her pockets. “Is this the one?”

“Fuck! How did you get this?” Elena screeched. Bill wondered over, curious about more yelling than usual.

“It’s just a flyer Elena, what’s all the fuss about." Bill asked

“This isn’t just some flyer, Bill. Eve did you even read this. Elena said while thrusting the flyer fully in her face.

“No.

“Why not?

“Because the jackass at the coffee shop gave it to me. Why would I want to chance running into him again?”

“Oh, my sweet Eve, so sweet but foolish.” Elena said as she slowly stroked Eve’s face.

“Did you just call me dumb but in a nice way” Eve asked. Smacking Elena hand away from her face, she turned around in her chair and focused on tidying up her desk.

“This isn’t just some _Flyer,”_ Elena said, ignoring her question and scowling at her “Look at the bottom. It’s a private invitation to bypass the lines and gives you first look at some unreleased items.”

“Ok?”

“God Eve,” Elena groaned out. “we’re leaving right now. I’m going to fix you and I don’t think I can wait til the end if the day to go.”

“Fix me? I- What’s wrong with me?’

“A lot” Elena and Bill said together. She noticed Bear in the back

“Even if I wanted to, my lunch break isn’t for another 20 minutes.” Eve replied, Giving both of them the middle finger.

“Come on, who cares? Who’s going to stop us, Frank? And Jamie didn’t come in today.”

“Fine let’s go. But you’re buying lunch.” Grabbing her coat and bag, Eve bid the three guys a goodbye and reluctently left with Elena. Sure that the next hour would be a shit show from hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Villanelle and Eve were supposed to meet this chapter, but I felt like this was a good place to stop. Plus, I'm planning on chapter 4 being long, at least 4-5k? Maybe. Again, thanks for all the love and support. New Twitter @ since someone, not gonna name names (@VillaneveBooks) got me suspended lol. So new Twitter is @xxpolastri, please come let me know what you think of this and upcoming chapters. I promise I'm nice


End file.
